


Psychosis

by DaxYeena



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxYeena/pseuds/DaxYeena





	Psychosis

I had spent the past two months watching every Zombie related horror movie and TV show on Netflix. Tonight I had just finished season 5 of The Walking Dead, season 6 is on its way to Netflix and in the meantime I'll be catching up with Supernatural. There's only a couple of hours until bed, that would mean I could watch at least four episodes of Supernatural and still be well rested for school. 

"Dave? Dave it's almost midnight, go to bed." I must've not hear my guardian calling me the first time as they were now standing in front of the TV, blocking the best part of the episode. "C'mon this is the best part!" They obviously didn't care as the remote was snatched from my grasp and the screen went black. "I don't care. Did you not hear me calling for you? It's almost midnight and you got school tomorrow. Now clean up the living room and get to bed. My god Dave." I didn't stick around to get yelled at some more about things that aren't related to me staying up so late.

Yawning out of exhaustion, I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. I could still hear my guardian rant about nonsense and things about the past. I stared into the mirror for a good ten minutes, my reflection seemed a bit warped as I lazily blink. Looking over at the door and back at my reflection, I swore I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something small and dismembered, as I turned to see what it was, I found nothing was ever there. Nothing had fallen over, there was nothing. I leaned over the sink, turning on the faucet and cupped my hands under the water. Splashing my face a few times with the chilling water was refreshing, I dried off my face and turned off the faucet. I walked out of the bathroom to find my guardian standing in front of the door, they just stared at me, not saying a word and you know what, neither will I. I slid past them and into my room, shutting and locking the door.

I stripped from my shirt, getting a tank top on, undoing my belt buckle and with a quick tug the belt slid out of my pant loops. I rolled up my belt, opening a random drawer and tossed the belt in it. I then proceeded to remove my pants, standing in the middle of my room wearing very little clothing as I searched for my sweatpants I wear to bed. Sighing as I went to my closet to grab a new pair of sweats as my other ones were nowhere to be found. Stretching and cracking my back on the way to the light switch, flipping the switch off. The room was instantly dark, I couldn't even see my hand in front of me. Slowly and carefully making my way to the bed, I flopped onto the bed, bouncing a little as I made my way under the sheets.

It took awhile to fall asleep, but I managed to get enough sleep to survive an entire day at school. I woke up, falling into my daily routine, it took about fifteen minutes to take a shower and get dressed. Eating breakfast was a rarity, I'm just never hungry in the morning, don't get it, sometimes I'll even skip lunch and just eat dinner. I packed up my bag with some books, nothing school related, and grabbed the car keys on my way out the door. Getting situated in the car and waiting for it to warm up a bit, I saw something in the side view mirror, least I thought I saw something there. The figure looked like it was crawling, maybe it was a animal that ran off or a pile of leaves freely blowing in the wind. Whatever it was, I don't see it any more, shrugging it off as it no longer interested me, I pulled out of the driveway.

Driving down the street, making a few turns and into the school parking lot. I parked in the back of the lot, sprinting to the school building. I made my way through the maze of students, walking into my class. First period was English, I've been writing this novel about a girl that suffers from an illness. I never went into great detail about the illness since I haven't figured out what it could be. Once I do, I'll add more detail to the story and go into depth about how it affects her everyday. My teacher seems to enjoy it and he's even helping me figure out what the illness could be. He's a great teacher, always helping students, he's relaxed and very understanding. If he's in a really good mood, he'll lend you a couple bucks too. Just saying. Anyways, I have a very calm schedule, only three actual classes and the rest are free periods.

It's three minutes till class ends, I packed up my things and put my headphones on. Blasting music that would shock some people as it doesn't fit my characteristics at all. I listen to a variety of music, from classical to modern day, with a little dubstep and other remix songs thrown into the list. Walking through the sea of kids, gathering in large clumps just to be of a annoyance. From the second floor of the school down to the third floor, it was clear of students, almost haunting like. There were only three classrooms in use on the third floor, the vacant classrooms are locked, most of the time. I'm the only one with a key to enter those classrooms, hell I have the key to open every room in the school. I swiped the skeleton key from the principal one day, it's no harm done, it's not like the key was ever used until it came into my possession. Taking the skeleton key from my pocket, I stared at the vacant classroom door. It was still made out of wood, as the entire third floor was still in this state of some Japanese horror school game, like Corpse Party.

I unlocked the door, pushing it open slowly just to hear that creepy creaking sound. You know the one, it sends shivers down your spine, the kind that you don't expect to be loud when you are trying to sneak past someone. It's heart racing when you first hear it, forcing you to be even more careful with the door or quickly push it open. I love that creaking sound, it always makes me feel like I am in a horror game, that I've just been spotted by a monster and was being hunted down. The only way out is to be stealthy, then I come face to face with the door that will alert the monster. Sadly this isn't a videogame, it's real life and the only monster that's chasing me is depression. Staring at the cluttered room, with broken floor boards, holes and books scattered everywhere. This room was my favorite, it's been untouched since the original school was burned. The third floor took little damage, but that didn't mean the place wasn't a mess. When the current school was getting updated and looking nice, there wasn't enough in the budget to fix this floor, so why bother cleaning every room? The three classrooms in use, used to be the music room and two art rooms, now they are just part of math classes. 

I walked into the cluttered mess, shutting and locking the door. I never bothered cleaning the room as it's not mine to clean, it's not even the principal’s to clean. I see it as a grave, it shouldn't be disturbed by anyone. I sat against the farthest wall from the door, changing the song on my phone and leaned my head back, smiling softly. My gaze shifted around the room, fixating on the window of the door. All cloudy from buildup of dirt, it was hard to see anything but the silhouettes of figures. I pulled my bag into my lap, digging around for a candle, dish and lighter. Setting the dish off to the side, I lit the candle, placing it inside the dish. It had no fragrance to it, which wouldn't help the smell of the wood rotting. Taking my gaze off the candle, I went back to staring at the door, watching the silhouette of what I assumed was a teacher. Possibly wanting to talk to one of the math teachers, I didn't pay much attention to it as I went through my bag again.

It's been awhile since the figured moved, it seemed to be motionless. I got up from my spot, using the wall to support me. “Um… hello?” I called out softly for two reasons. One being that I don't want whoever it is outside to know I'm in this room. Two being I'm scared of who is actually out there. The figure still hasn't moved, I took a breath and inched my way closer to the door. The floorboards creaked, making me flinch, not that it was loud but it was loud enough to be heard faintly. The figure twitched, now starting to walk towards the door. I could hear it, the sounds it made. It was just like in the game Last of Us, but the shapes didn't match. Did they?

I stepped back as the clicking and screeching grew closer, it was exactly like the game. The figure was up against the door, pushing on it. I tripped over my bag and slammed my back against the wall. The figures head turned to the side, clicking and becoming more aggressive with the door. “It's cool Dave. It's not real, see it's just coming from your headphones.” Removing the headphones, I listened to the figure. It screeched and clicked, “It's real!” In a panic I said my apologies to the students, grabbing one of broken pipes. “You got this. You've had years of training… well a year and a half.” Gripping the pipe tightly, “also not really training.” The blacked figure was still trying to force its way through the door. I was ready to fight, if it really is a Clicker, jab the pipe in its neck. Don't ever let it grab ahold of you, it is stronger than you think and it's instant death.

The door flew off its hinges, landing in the corner of the room. I couldn't scream as I was suffocated by fear, staring up at the creature without a face. It's movements were quick but it's reactions were a bit slow. It was constantly twitching, listening to the environment. Seems to have forgotten I'm in the room, but I can't move, the creaky floorboards will alert the creature. I waited, it moved forward with its head facing to the left, clicking softly. That clicking sound, even in the game it freaks out the player, you just know you're in for it when you hear the Clickers.

I glanced at the old rusted pipe in my hands, got to make my move and quick. The Clicker faced me, it screeched preparing to attack. It grabbed me by my shoulder, throwing its head back, I took my one and only shot. I impaled the Clickers neck, giving the pipe a hard twist. Some blood spurted out as the Clicker gasped and fell limp on the floor, usually in the game I would check the body for loot or any kind of information. I spun around, grabbing my things, when I turn back around, a man was standing in the doorway. I don't recognize him from school, his clothes were torn and faded, he had a worn out backpack with weapons attached to it. The man held his hand out, “Kid, come with me.”

I stared at the man, taking his hand. “Where are we going?” I asked, stepping over the Clickers body. “Some place safe.” The man said, leading me out the back way of the school. He said his name was Joel, it suits him, he looks like the main character from the Last Of Us game. I followed the man into the forest, off in the distance, I could faintly hear sirens.

Breaking News:  
18 year old, Dave Dutch, has gone missing. Police are saying he is apart of the murder of another student. Police also believe that Dave suffers from psychosis, take safety precautions. If you know of the whereabouts of Dave Dutch, contact the police immediately.

Psychosis is characterized by an impaired relationship with reality and it is a symptom of serious mental disorders. People who are psychotic may have either hallucinations or delusions.


End file.
